


the greatest gift of all (is always you)

by beomrebi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BeomKai, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, beomgyu thinks he's slick but he's not, beomgyu tries to get a present for kai, beomkai drought so imma write my own beomkai, domestic beomkai, literally everyone has a braincell but beomgyu, literally just beomkai fluff, minor yeontaebin, side yeontaebin, tbh beomgyu's just a big baby, that's all this is, very minor im sorry, who's the hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi
Summary: They say that every birthday is better than the last because you meet more people and have more memories to celebrate.For Kai, every birthday is better because Beomgyu is always there. He's a constant.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	the greatest gift of all (is always you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svnkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/gifts).



> hello friends!! it's been about three months since i last posted something, i'm sorry for the delay! i'm finally finished with the semester, so i am literally free to just write all day! :D 
> 
> i've been really into beomkai and i've had this idea since kai's birthday vlive, where he said his birthday gets better every year. unfortunately, the lyrics/storyline of wishlist didn't quite fit with my ideas, basically here's this fic about childhood friends beomkai and the various presents and progression of their relationship over the years. it's unedited and messy and i honestly just needed to write something that wasn't my other fic i'm working on, so here it is! 
> 
> i'm dedicating this fic to my sunshine, jupi. you were the one who got me into beomkai in the first place (please check out her beomkai fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526927)) and ever since then, you have become someone so special to me. i've always wanted to write something for you, to thank you for shining into my life and being my strength. this definitely won't be the only fic i dedicate to you, but i hope you enjoy this beomkai fluff! i love you so so much, my sun. 
> 
> i miss you all and i hope you're all doing well! please stay safe and take care of yourselves always! 
> 
> **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

It's that time of the year again. Kai's birthday is quickly approaching, with only a month to go. For Kai, he's not bothered at all. In fact, he doesn't even think about it.

Well, of course not. He's on the receiving end.

Unlike Beomgyu, who is faced with the familiar pressure and worries that plague his mind, even a month prior to the event. It marks the start of online shopping websites overtaking his browser history and nights of wondering what on earth he could get Kai. This year though, he's determined he won't get to the point of searching "best birthday presents for your boyfriend". He only had to resort to the search engine when they were 16, except it was "best birthday presents for your best friend", and because he only had a week left and was getting desperate. He ended up getting him a cute succulent plant that lasted one month before it was abandoned, quickly indicating that being a plant dad was _not_ Kai's strong point.

This year, he's determined to get the best present yet. Although, it proves to be an almost impossible feat, looking at what he got Kai last year.

How will he ever top the promise ring of all things? Kai himself had even said it would be hard to beat. Of course, he said it was a joke afterwards, but Beomgyu took it to heart. What could he possibly get Kai that would be better than the promise he made to stay by his side forever? Did Beomgyu set the bar too high? In all seriousness, he thought it was most fitting, since it was their two year anniversary after all.

And now, with their third anniversary coming up, Beomgyu worries even more.

People would think that after he's spent basically his whole life with Kai, he would know the boy inside and out. Other people might find trouble with figuring out what their recipient likes or is interested in, but not for Beomgyu. Of course he knows Kai's likes and interests. He knows that if he bought Kai a massive plushie, he'd be over the moon, or if he bought him a new guitar (his current one is almost ten years old), Kai would be speechless and grateful beyond words.

But for some reason, those presents don't seem significant enough to Beomgyu. They're things that Beomgyu could get Kai at any point of the year. A birthday is the one special day of the year where it counts the most. It's the one day where Beomgyu pulls out all of his cards to get the most meaningful present of the year.

People might think it's easy for him, but it only makes things harder. Especially when he can't reuse other birthday present ideas from the past 16 or so birthdays that he remembers.

The first birthday present that he remembers was when Kai was only four years old. Ever since their parents had moved into the same neighbourhood at the same time, when Beomgyu was a mere two-year-old and Kai was a baby, they'd been inseparable. And so, when five-year-old Beomgyu cried because he didn't have enough money to buy Kai a new plushie (which he knew Kai _loved_ ), he gave him his favourite plushie - a teddy bear - that Kai still sleeps with to this day.

_"I can't believe you still sleep with it." Beomgyu laughed._

_"Of course! It's my first present from you, hyungie." Kai smiled at the bear fondly, its body tattered and faded from multiple adventures and washes throughout the years. "It's special."_

Maybe this time, he should splurge and buy Kai a vacation? Their winter break is coming up, and they've been busy enough with university. Then again, if he takes Kai somewhere outside of Seoul now, it means he can't use the same birthday present for at least another three years. What if he wants to take Kai somewhere special when he's graduated? He crosses travelling off the list.

* * *

The next week, Beomgyu seeks help from their friends, meeting up with Soobin and Taehyun while Yeonjun takes Kai out to the arcade.

"He's either worrying too much, or he just wants to be abnormally early." Taehyun says, sipping his caramel macchiato.

"Definitely worrying too much. Have you ever seen Beomgyu being on time? He's always desperate when it comes to Kai's birthday." Soobin sighs.

"I'm literally right here." Beomgyu stares blankly. "Stop bullying me."

"Sorry, hyung, it's just funny how you almost always have to ask us for advice every single year." Taehyun chuckles. "Whether you already have a birthday gift idea or you're still debating one, you always second-guess yourself."

"What do you expect? This is his birthday! The most important present of the year! Of course I need a second opinion." Beomgyu pouts.

"Beomgyu-ah, you worry too much. You know Kai will love anything you get him, right? It's the thought that counts."

"Gee, hyung, that's original." Taehyun laughs, earning a playful hit from the elder. Soobin says something similar, if not the same thing every year after all.

"I know, but I really want to make it special! Something unique that he wouldn't be able to get any other day of the year! It's our third anniversary too..." Beomgyu pouts, sipping his plum juice.

"Kai wasn't kidding when he said the promise ring would be hard to top."

"Taehyunnie, you're making it worse."

"Anyway! I need you two to help me at least brainstorm a list of presents! There's no way I'm touching the search engine this time." Beomgyu says with a determined look on his face.

Taehyun and Soobin roll their eyes at each other, but they comply anyway. After all, Beomgyu is stubborn and dense, something that they've learnt after being friends with the two for the past six years.

* * *

"Let me guess, he's asking for birthday present advice again?" Kai laughs as he's walking to the arcade with Yeonjun.

"You know it." Yeonjun laughs back. "Honestly, he never learns."

"He thought I wouldn't catch on by sending you instead of Taehyunnie, but I know he would _never_ pass up the opportunity to go to the arcade." Kai smirks. "Especially when you're tagging long."

"You know how stubborn he is." Yeonjun chuckles. "He's preparing early this year, though."

"Honestly, he's so dumb sometimes. He knows I'll love any present, and yet he still insists it's special because it's my birthday." Kai sighs.

"He's probably just extra worried because he doesn't know how to top the ring."

"I told him I was joking when I said that!" Kai whines as Yeonjun laughs.

After sharing their lives together, it's no surprise that Kai knows everything about Beomgyu's tactics by now. Last year, it was two weeks before his birthday and Taehyun took him to the movies, and a few years prior, Soobin took him to a café, despite the fact that Kai was sure Soobin was interested in Taehyun or Yeonjun (he still hadn't figured it out back then), not him.

But as much as Kai laughs at Beomgyu's attempts to secretly plan his birthday, he really does appreciate it. Sometimes he feels bad for not putting nearly as enough effort for Beomgyu's birthday, but the elder always assures him that he'll love anything, even if Kai were to get him a rock (which Kai did in fact get him, on his sixteenth birthday). Kai said the same thing to him later that year in August, and yet Beomgyu, stubborn as he was, claimed that his standards were high, and that he enjoyed finding unique presents for Kai.

Kai chuckles as he reminisces his eighth birthday, when nine-year-old Beomgyu cried (again) because he ruined his painting for Kai. The boy had worked hard on it - he was so proud of himself - but when he accidentally spilt water all over it, his tears fell as quickly as the paper soaked up the water and running paint. Of course, Kai was the one who reassured him, telling him he could just paint a new one. That year, Kai couldn't tell whether Beomgyu was crying more because of the ruined painting or because of the ruined surprise. In the end, he painted a new artwork for Kai, even going as far as to fill a whole bucket of water, rather than a flimsy cup.

"He's an idiot... but he's my idiot." Kai laughs as he watches his ring sparkle in the sunlight.

* * *

There's two weeks to go and Beomgyu is clueless as ever. He brainstormed a list with Taehyun and Soobin the week before, but the more he thinks about it, the more he hates his ideas. He's hit a wall with this birthday. If he's going to buy something online, he needs to think fast, otherwise he'll be paying for express delivery (which he would anyway, if it comes down to it).

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kai asks, coming up behind Beomgyu and wrapping his arms around his neck as he rests his head on Beomgyu's.

"N-Nothing! Why would you think that?" Beomgyu turns off his phone hurriedly and chuckles nervously.

"You look stressed, Gyu." Kai sighs. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I do." Beomgyu smiles sheepishly and kisses Kai's hands. "Don't worry about it, Ning, I'm just thinking about an assignment."

_'That's not what your calendar says.'_ Kai thinks and chuckles to himself, seeing as Beomgyu's next assignment isn't for another three weeks.

"Okay. I'll make dinner soon, okay?" Kai smiles, kissing Beomgyu's forehead.

Ever since last year, when Beomgyu gave Kai the promise ring and promised to stay by his side forever, Kai and Beomgyu have been living together in Beomgyu's apartment, only a few minutes away from the university. Thankfully, because their parents were always supportive of their relationship, they were allowed to move in together. Beomgyu wondered if they could have moved in earlier, but he stopped when Kai told him that his father said to wait until he was 20.

Beomgyu was so happy, he told Kai that _he_ was the one receiving the best present ever. Even after living side by side their whole lives, it's a miracle that the two wanted to move in together even more.

But it's because their relationship changed. When they were younger, they loved their sleepovers the most, especially when they could play games and watch movies. They'd be put to bed early, but their parents never knew they would secretly stay up and make constellations out of the stars out their windows while cuddling each other, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. When they had sleepovers, it was as if the world was theirs, and theirs only. It made them realise that all they needed was each other.

Perhaps that was why Beomgyu had cried so hard when Kai's eleventh birthday was coming up. Beomgyu's family were going away on a holiday, and it had lined up with Kai's eleventh birthday. That year, Beomgyu cried his eyes out (yet again), claiming he couldn't miss Kai's birthday. Kai had never seen Beomgyu cry that hard before.

_"It'll be okay, hyungie! We can celebrate when you get back! I'll ask Eomma to make the cake when you get back!" Kai smiled his toothy grin._

_"B-But I wanted to celebrate it with you on the day! It's your special day!" Beomgyu sniffled._

_Beomgyu spent the next week sulking about it. With yet more tears, he bid farewell to Kai, promising to treat the boy when he would return._

_Although surprisingly, on his birthday, Kai received a package and letter from his mother that Beomgyu had given her._

_"I hope this hoodie fits you for a long time before you start growing!" The boy had written._

_It was a hoodie with a picture of a mushroom from Mario on it - something that typical Beomgyu would pick out - and Kai loved it with all his heart._

_Who knew that within a month, they'd be sharing the hoodie already?_

_"Hyung, you just wanted to wear it for yourself, didn't you?" Kai laughed._

_"Of course not! I chose it because I knew it'd look good on you!" Beomgyu pouted._

Thinking back on their presents and the special memories embedded within each gift only convinces Beomgyu that this present needs to be perfect even more.

He gets up and heads to their shared bedroom to charge his phone. He looks around the room, and suddenly, an idea hits him. He thinks of one of the items he was eyeing earlier during his online shopping adventures, and he smiles.

Perhaps it could work. It's not perfect, but it doesn't need to be.

* * *

Every year, before his birthday, Kai likes to reminisce the past presents that he's received, particularly the ones from Beomgyu. Now that they've moved in together, Kai made sure to never forget a single present, even remembering the year's worth of collected shells (Beomgyu had only been to the beach three times in the year), kept safely in a box that was once buried in his cupboard.

If someone were to ask Kai about his most memorable gift (or rather birthday), it'd be Kai's eighteenth. Since it was Kai's first year of university, Beomgyu made the big decision to make this birthday in particular special. Kai remembers it so clearly, like it was yesterday.

_"What's my present this year, hyungie?" Kai giggled as he sat on the couch, waiting patiently in Beomgyu's apartment._

_"Close your eyes, Kai-ah. No peeking!" Beomgyu said as he went to retrieve the gift._

_Kai waited a few moments, until he felt something placed in his lap. He almost opened his eyes, until Beomgyu slapped a hand over them, engulfing him in darkness once more._

_"D-Don't look yet!" Beomgyu squeaked. "I-I'm not ready."_

_Beomgyu took his place next to Kai, cuddling his side before telling him to open his eyes._

_In Kai's lap was a photo album, with the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI" stuck on the front, like a scrapbook. Kai gasped softly, which turned into a wide smile and a laugh as he opened the cover and saw photos of himself as a baby. But in fact, it wasn't just a photo album of him. More specifically, it was him and Beomgyu._

_Kai knew there was no end to the photos that their parents took of them together, but he'd never seen them all in one place before. The same could be said about the photos they took together, ever since Beomgyu's love for photography had developed when he was a teenager. When it reached their middle school photos, the polaroids started to come in (as a result of Beomgyu's 13th birthday present from Kai), and Kai smiled as the memories came rushing back. He touched every photo delicately, talking about every few photos with Beomgyu as they laughed together. It got to their high school days, and Kai recognised the photos that Beomgyu developed from his father's old film camera, this time including photos of the five of them together._

_As Kai was looking through the photos, he didn't notice how Beomgyu was watching him the whole time, unable to stop smiling at the sign of Kai's happiness and joy. In fact, Beomgyu also wanted to look away in embarrassment, but he forced himself to keep staring at Kai, waiting for his reaction to the last page._

_On the last page, there was Kai's favourite picture of him and Beomgyu together. It was taken at Taehyun's pool party, where Beomgyu and Kai were in the water, hugging each other as they shone their goofy grins at the camera. The next second, Beomgyu attempted to push Kai underwater, but Kai loved it because it was simply them just being themselves and being happy. Underneath the photo were the words, "Kai Kamal Huening, the love of my life"._

_Beomgyu watched as Kai's face morphed into one of shock and felt terrified as Kai lifted a hand to cover his mouth. He was terrified, but he pushed on anyway._

_"Kai, just hear me out, please. I don't know what will happen after this, but gosh, if I've been getting the wrong signs all my life, I'll literally leave the country." Beomgyu chuckled. "I can't imagine my life without you. I've been with you since I was a toddler and we've been stuck together like glue. Most people might be surprised that we're not sick of each other by now, but it's always been my pleasure to be your best friend, walking alongside you in this life. I would say that there's no greater pleasure... nothing I could ever want for more in this life... but it'd be a lie. Because an even greater pleasure would be to be your boyfriend. So if you'll have me... and if I'm not wrong about these past years... Kai Kamal Huening, the love of my life... would you be my boyfriend?"_

_All the fear instantly washed away when Kai smiled, bright and wide, and tackled Beomgyu in a hug._

_"Of course, of course, oh my god, yes!" Kai squealed._

_Beomgyu couldn't stop smiling as he hugged Kai, nestling his head on his shoulder as he squeezed him tight._

_Boyfriends. Finally._

_Beomgyu's heart beat at a million miles per second as his heart swelled with overflowing joy and relief. He and Kai had hugged maybe a million times in their whole life together, but this one was different. Their relationship was different._

_And they wouldn't have it any other way._

Kai puts the photo album away carefully before smiling at the albums that came afterwards, all filled with their precious new memories. When Kai moved in, they originally wanted to keep a wall of photos, but ran out of space and had to pick the best photos to keep on the wall in their bedroom. The other photos quickly filled album after album, especially since Beomgyu's passion for photography only grew.

Honestly, Kai didn't think there could be a better present, until Beomgyu gifted him with a song he made the next year, for Kai's nineteenth birthday.

_In the small space of Kai's apartment, Beomgyu pulled out his guitar and started singing for Kai. As he listened to the beautiful lyrics about their childhood memories and their one-year relationship, Kai started to cry, feeling so thankful for Beomgyu and the life that they lived together. He knew how hard writing a song was, and he honestly had no idea that Beomgyu was even in the process of writing it._

_"It's my first song, and it's for you." Beomgyu smiled, cupping his cheek to wipe his tears away, only to cause Kai to cry more._

To this day, Kai hums the song often, sometimes even playing it (he asked Beomgyu to teach it to him on the guitar the very next day) in his free time. In their earlier days, Beomgyu was quick to get embarrassed, often running out of the room and blocking his ears... but these days, he's endeared by Kai and the beautiful sight of him playing the song that _he_ wrote.

Of course, Kai's twentieth was the most meaningful birthday to date. Since it was their two-year anniversary, Beomgyu took him out to a fancy dinner and then to a small park where they could see the stars. It wasn't as clear as the sky in their hometown, but it still held the same sentiments.

_"Remember when you convinced me that there was a dragon constellation?" Kai chuckled._

_"Of course. We made so many constellations together, whether they made sense or not." Beomgyu laughed into the summer air._

_"I miss it sometimes." Kai sighed._

_"What? Home?"_

_"No, just our hometown, and all the places we loved and grew up with."_

_"That's home, what are you talking about, silly?" Beomgyu laughed._

_"Wrong." Kai flicked his forehead playfully. "Home is you."_

_Beomgyu stared in shock, his breath hitched as he was touched by Kai's words._

_"I mean that quite literally, by the way." Kai giggled. "Dad said I could move in with you as soon as I turned 20. And here I am, finally 20."_

_"Y-You... what?" Beomgyu gaped._

_"I'm moving in with you!" Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck and hugged him, overjoyed._

_"Wha- this is supposed to be your birthday, not mine!" Beomgyu laughed as he hugged Kai back, nestling his face in the crook of Kai's neck. "You stole the spotlight!"_

_"What do you mean?" Kai asked as he pulled away, confused._

_Beomgyu pulled out a box, and Kai immediately gasped in shock._

_"No, oh no, you're not doing this- Choi Beomgyu, you're kidding me, right?!" Kai panicked._

_"Calm down, you baby." Beomgyu grinned, ruffling Kai's hair. "It's a promise ring."_

_Beomgyu pulled out the ring, took Kai's right hand, and carefully slid it onto his ring finger._

_"Kai, my love, I promise to stay by your side forever, no matter what happens. No matter how many times we fight or get sick of each other, or anything else at all, I promise that we'll fix it together." Beomgyu kissed his finger gently. "Because I love you, and there is no other thing or person in the universe that I could love more than you, my dear."_

_Kai teared up as he admired the ring, taking Beomgyu's hands in his and kissing them._

_"Thank you, hyungie." Kai smiled amidst tears. "I love you so much. I promise to do the same."_

_Under the starry sky, they sealed the promise with a tender kiss, overwhelmed with love and joy as they prepared for their life together to come. This was only the start._

Surely Beomgyu wouldn't think of topping the promise ring by _actually_ proposing, right?

Kai amuses himself with the thought. It's too early for them, especially when Beomgyu is only just finishing up his last year of university. He's already balancing a part-time job with his part-time university to pay the rent for both of them. Kai had insisted that he would work too, but Beomgyu, being as stubborn as he is, argued that Kai should focus on his studies.

Whatever it is, Kai knows that he'll love it, because it's Beomgyu. Honestly speaking, he'd be satisfied even if he could just spend the day or night with him. As long as Beomgyu is with him, it'd be the best birthday ever. He just hopes Beomgyu isn't stressing too much about it.

* * *

The day finally arrives, and Kai wakes up to the smell of pancakes and coffee, one of his favourites (aside from waking up to the smell of Beomgyu's scent, as he does every other morning).

"Hyungie~!" Kai calls as he stretches in bed.

"There's my beautiful birthday angel." Beomgyu beams as he pads into the room, apron slightly messy and with a spatula in hand.

"Happy birthday, my love." Beomgyu presses a soft kiss to his lips, smiling wide.

"I want cuddles!" Kai pouts, wrapping himself warm in the blankets.

Beomgyu coos at the sight, adoring his not-so-small baby. He's convinced he'll never get used to the sight of Kai acting cute when he's just woken up.

"Let me get your breakfast, and then we can cuddle." Beomgyu giggles.

They spend the morning mostly in bed, eating, feeding each other, and cuddling under warm sheets. Luckily, Kai has no classes, and Beomgyu specifically moved his Monday one to another day in the week, just so that he could spend Kai's birthday with him.

"I'm all yours today, love." Beomgyu smiles, kissing Kai on the forehead as he holds him in his arms.

"At least you never have to worry about missing a birthday with me because of a family holiday." Kai teases. "You cried so badly when you had to leave."

"Stop bringing that up!" Beomgyu blushes, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"You're so cute." Kai giggles, squishing his cheeks. "The others are coming over for lunch, right?"

"And then I'll take you out tonight." Beomgyu smiles.

"I'm guessing I have to wait until tonight for my present, then?"

"You know it. Gotta keep you waiting in suspense, you know." Beomgyu laughs.

"Keeping me in suspense or prolonging your worries?" Kai jokes, although Beomgyu genuinely drops his smile for a second. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Baby, you know I'll love it no matter what."

"I know." He smiles.

The other three soon arrive with the food and gifts while Beomgyu and Kai finish decorating their place. Kai screams excitedly at the large bread plushie that Yeonjun brings in, while Beomgyu simply laughs at the addition of a new plushie. Taehyun gives Kai the latest Mario game that he was eyeing, and Soobin gives him a new hoodie.

"Remember it's Kai's present, not yours, okay, Beomgyu?" Soobin laughs.

"Hyung, they'll share clothes no matter what you say." Taehyun chuckles as Beomgyu blushes a light pink.

"Anyway, thanks for the presents!! You guys are the best." Kai beams.

"And what about Mr. Boyfriend?" Yeonjun teases.

"Mr. Boyfriend saves his presents for the end of the day." Kai giggles as he cuddles a very embarrassed Beomgyu and rubs his belly.

"Let's just hurry up and eat already!" Beomgyu blurts, leaving everyone to laugh in response.

Their afternoon is filled with food, laughter, screaming and shouting while gaming, and of course, reminiscing old memories. They all help to clean up so that Beomgyu and Kai don't have to, and especially when the two are about to head out for a date anyway.

"Do you need help getting fashion advice?" Yeonjun nudges Beomgyu's side, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Wha- no! I'm perfectly capable by myself." Beomgyu boasts.

"Oh? He's improved since last year." Taehyun snickers.

"That's what he thinks." Yeonjun whispers loud enough for Beomgyu to hear.

"I said I'm fine!" Beomgyu pouts, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Stop bullying him, you two." Soobin scolds.

"Yes, Binnie." "Yes, Binnie-hyung." They chorus, giggling together.

"What's the plan for tonight anyway?" Soobin asks.

"A surprise, as always." Kai smiles, hugging Beomgyu from behind and resting his chin on Beomgyu's shoulder.

"Spoiling it is no fun." Beomgyu smiles as he turns his head to kiss Kai's cheek.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds be." Taehyun fake gags.

"We'll have our own fun, baby. You two can finally watch that movie with me." Yeonjun giggles, linking arms with Taehyun as they head towards the door.

"Have fun, you two! And happy birthday again, Kai!" Soobin says cheerfully before following his boyfriends out the door.

"Thanks for coming!" Kai smiles as they bid their farewells.

"So, how fancy do I need to dress this year?" Kai jokes.

The first place on the list for Kai's birthday date is a nice Italian restaurant. They dress in smart casual and head to a table in the back that Beomgyu booked, away from the loud chatter of the main dining area. Kai jokingly says he'll order seafood pasta, earning a playful hit from the boy.

The best thing about having spent basically his entire life with Beomgyu is that being with Beomgyu is comfortable. They could eat in silence for the whole dinner if they wanted to, and Kai wouldn't feel awkward at all. Speaking his mind is never a problem, and it's with years of familiarity that he can feel so open and comfortable around the elder. Surprisingly, they never run out of things to talk about either, whether it's old memories or university or which movie they should watch next.

Sometimes it still feels like a dream that he and Beomgyu are dating. In a way, it didn't change much, except for of course the new privileges of cuddling and kissing and holding hands with romantic connotations. They were clingy before, but now they can openly say they love each other without having to dance around each other like the mutually pining idiots they were.

When they entered middle school, Kai was naturally still clingy, and although people found it weird, it was eventually accepted that they were just such good childhood friends that it was normal for them. When they were in high school, people definitely thought they were dating already, and it caused a shift in their relationship. The school environment and community told them they were meant to be mature classmates, not childhood friends who clung together like glue. It hurt Kai to hold back at school, but as soon as they'd get home, they'd go back to normal, laughing and cuddling like there was no one else in the world to judge them. They were each other's comfort. And they simply showed their affections through touch. Or at least, Kai did.

Kai can't pinpoint exactly when he realised he loved Beomgyu more than a best friend. Falling in love with Beomgyu was as natural as breathing. He found the boy cute and cool and inspiring, all at the same time. Beomgyu was always his role model in small ways, although he'd never admit it to boost Beomgyu's ego. When they were younger, Beomgyu was the coolest superhero in Kai's eyes, and that image stayed when they grew older. He was the superhero, always looking after Kai, protecting him, and yet loving him as an equal, and never as a sidekick. He was fearless, but he was also stupid and reckless sometimes. But the most important thing was that all he ever wanted was to make Kai happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Beomgyu asks as they walk home.

Usually, they'd stay out a bit longer, perhaps to sit and chat as they admire the sky, but this year, Beomgyu said he just wanted to stay with Kai at home and cuddle all night.

"Thinking about how much I love you." Kai giggles, pink blushes dusting his cheeks.

"Is that so?" Beomgyu giggles back as he holds up their interlocked hands and kisses Kai's ring finger. "You must be glad I'm holding you then, otherwise you'd run into something."

"Don't think I've forgotten the time when you actually did that, Choi Beomgyu." Kai laughs out loud.

And it really did happen.

_One time during their early dating period, Beomgyu was admiring Kai and how lucky he was to be his boyfriend... so much so that he didn't even see the pole that he inevitably walked into. He winced, complaining as he crouched in front of it and held his forehead. Kai meanwhile, was laughing his head off._

_"Watch where you're going, hyungie! What were you even distracted by?" Kai laughed as he kissed Beomgyu's forehead where a bump was growing._

_"You." Beomgyu blushed, looking away._

Beomgyu groans at Kai's impeccable memory and how he always manages to bring up embarrassing moments to tease him.

"It was really cute though, Gyu." Kai smiles, caressing Beomgyu's hand in his.

"I can't help it when you look so damn adorable all the time." Beomgyu looks away.

Kai blushes and giggles softly before asking, "So, did you get me new clothes? A new game?"

"It's a surprise for a reason, silly."

Kai gasps loudly, "Don't tell me, you got me that necklace I've been eyeing for so long?!"

"The what? Necklace? What necklace? You never told me about a necklace!" Beomgyu panics.

"I was kidding, Gyu!" Kai laughs, holding onto Beomgyu as he attempts to run away.

"I'm seriously leaving you behind!" Beomgyu pouts.

When they get home and dress down to more comfortable wear, Beomgyu tells Kai to wait in the bedroom.

"Close your eyes and don't, I repeat, don't even think about opening your eyes." Beomgyu crosses his arms.

"Calm down, Gyu. You know I never do." Kai chuckles as he sits on the bed, closing his eyes obediently.

Beomgyu gets the present from where he hid it on top of the kitchen cupboard (which needed a stool to get to it). He slowly unpacks it and brings it into the room, placing it on the bed. Kai hears the click of a switch and gets curious, but he waits for Beomgyu patiently.

"Wait, lie down first." Beomgyu says, pulling Kai to lie down next to him.

"Okay...?"

"Open your eyes."

Kai opens his eyes and gasps at the sight.

Their whole bedroom is lit up with an array of stars and constellations on every wall possible. Kai turns his head and everywhere he looks, there's a new set of stars, each different and unique from the neighbouring cluster.

"I remembered that you missed the stars. The ones from home." Beomgyu says softly. "So I decided to bring them to you. I wasn't really sure if you'd like it, so we can return it if you want-"

Kai tackles Beomgyu in a hug and shuts him up with a kiss before peppering his face with more kisses.

"Gyu, are you crazy?! This is amazing!" Kai exclaims excitedly. "Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!"

Beomgyu's uncertainty fades away as his frown transforms into a wide smile, adoring how animated Kai's reaction is.

"Thank goodness. I hoped you'd like it." Beomgyu blushes, cuddling Kai and letting him rest on his chest as he plays with his hair.

"You know I'd love anything, as much as I joke about it." Kai says, kissing Beomgyu's hand.

"Yes, I know, I know. But I just want each gift to be special, I guess." Beomgyu sighs happily.

"Gyu, do you know why they're special?"

"Uhh... because I pick gifts that are meaningful?"

"No, you silly. It's not the gift that's special, but the giver." Kai replies, gazing fondly into Beomgyu's eyes as he flips around to lie on his stomach.

"Gyu, after all these years of getting presents from you, I've only realised more and more... that it doesn't matter what the gift is. Yes, I do always appreciate the time and effort you put into planning what to get and buying them..." Kai cups his cheek. "But as long as you're with me, nothing else matters, love.

Each present might have a special place in my heart, but my heart already belongs to you, my dearest Beomgyu."

Kai presses a soft kiss to Beomgyu's lips, loving how their lips slot together so easily, and how Beomgyu is so gentle and tender with Kai. It's amazing how no matter how long they've spent together, there are always new things to learn about each other. Beomgyu kisses back, sharing their warmth as he pulls Kai closer by the waist.

"Gosh, I love you so much." Beomgyu sighs, smiling fondly into the beautiful eyes he fell in love with. "I think I've fallen even harder for you, my angel."

"Don't fall too hard, or it might hurt." Kai chuckles, curling his fingers in Beomgyu's soft locks.

"For you, I'd fall no matter how far it is, because you're just so amazing like that." Beomgyu kisses his nose.

Kai giggles as he lays next to Beomgyu, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Let's make new constellations."

"Sounds good." Beomgyu chuckles. "Here's to growing old and only making more and more precious memories together."

"And we'll always be by each other's side forever. Promise?"

"Promise."

Kai once heard someone say that every birthday is better than the last, because every year brings new people and new memories to celebrate. And in a way, it's true. Kai used to only be friends with Beomgyu and a few other acquaintances, but when he entered high school and met Taehyun, Soobin, and Yeonjun, his birthday that year was definitely better than the last.

With every year, there are new memories to laugh about, and sometimes more presents, but something that Kai realises is that there's only one person that makes every birthday beautiful and special.

It's Beomgyu.

And he wouldn't settle for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH BEOMKAIIIIIIIIIIIII /screams into the void  
> i really really love their dynamics so much, so please look forward to when i write more beomkai in the future! 
> 
> i'm also planning to start writing some ongoing fics, so please look forward to that! they're nice and angsty lmao
> 
> if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading this unedited mess of words! i hope i was able to make you happy, even if it was only a little bit! please take care and i love you all so much!
> 
> please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
